


平角内裤

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】PWP合集 [7]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 此文首发于2017年6月27日，以此记录。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: 【Solo/Mendez】PWP合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415770
Kudos: 9





	平角内裤

“Tony，说真的，别再穿那样的内裤了，我敢保证，那就是你至今还单身的原因。”

当Illya以玩笑的口吻在四人小分队说出这句话后，Mendez立刻被刚吞进去的一口水呛到了，他的手握成拳头、扭过头不停咳嗽了起来；Gaby则半带责备又半带好奇地将视线放在在Illya和Mendez之间来回，；至于Solo——他第一次没能在旁人面前隐藏好不合时宜的惊讶，那个端起酒杯送到嘴边的动作在空中足足停了一分多还有余后，Solo才终于跟着Mendez停下的咳嗽一起缓了过来。

“Illya，你喝多了，”Mendez抢在其他人好奇之前第一个开口，他把杯子放下后又急急退开椅子站起来，“我……先去趟洗手间。”

“发生过什么我不知道的趣闻吗？”Solo没把酒杯放了回去，那里面的酒如今已经不是他最感兴趣的东西了，“不和我们分享一下？”

“Gaby，瞧瞧，cowboy在好奇我和Tony之间的秘密呢。”Illya的表情变得丰富起来，他向来是这样，只要有任何能让他在Solo面前抢占上风的机会，他都绝不会放过，“但是你放心，和Tony一起进过更衣室这件事还帮他换了衣服这件事，我绝对——

Solo渐渐拉平成一条直线的嘴让Illya更是得意，他停了下来，又刻意在后半句开始前加重了音：

“绝对……绝对！绝对不会告诉你的。“

“他真的喝多了，”Gaby看着Solo眼睛里的光一明一暗而Mendez搔着发尾从转角消失的背影，压住笑意替所有人打起圆场，“你不会当真的哦，Solo？”

回应Gaby的是站起后的Solo又弯下腰将酒杯重重放到Illya面前，那里面溅出的酒精准无误地直冲Illya而去，Gaby相信如果不是不想闹得太难看，Solo绝对会把一整杯酒都直接倒到Illya头上——

并且考虑到刚才的话题涉及到了Mendez，Solo将一整瓶都用在浇透Illya身上都不是没可能。她看着Solo一言不发地也往Mendez消失的同一方向走去，没忍住用自己的鞋尖蹬上了Illya的小腿骨：

“适可而止，”她托着下巴，神情并不是真的责备，“你明知道Mendez对Solo的表白还没有给出回应。”

“能抓到Solo的死穴多么不容易，”Illya无所谓地拍了拍被溅上酒渍的衣领，兴致不减，“我可不准备只拿这事气他一次。”

他的本意不过只是想逗逗Mendez再气一气Solo，这无非是出于Mendez的表现总是很有趣，而Solo的反应也在他意料之中，他并不在乎这只会使他和Solo的新仇旧恨越积越多，理所当然的，他也就不会在乎在卫生间门口被Solo堵住的Mendez，不会在乎Solo正以咄咄逼人的气势迫使无辜的Mendez僵着背贴在门框上。

“和Illya一起进更衣室是什么时候的事？”

不知是来往之间不停投向他们的目光让Mendez觉得不自在、还是Solo过于直白的眼神让他没了底气，总之Mendez忘记了自己并不需要给Solo任何解释，他只是小幅度地别开了目光，又压低了嗓音回道：

“上个月，只是任务需要，我们最好别堵在……”

Solo没让Mendez临时找的借口有任何作用的余地，他口气不善地冲站在他们身侧正准备开口让他们让一让的男人，以眼神和表情同时对他发出警告：

“去别的地方。”

原本正积攒着怒气、想着如果这两个男人再不让开自己就准备上手去推开他们的人立刻看清了形势：那个正制压着贴住门框的可怜男人的家伙绝非善类，在他替那留着胡子的老实男人担心之前，不如还是先担心自己，所以他退后了两步，装作什么都没发生一样转身离开了，而Mendez看准了时机打算推走Solo的手被Solo正正好好抓住后、又被他握在了胸前。

“两周前我说要帮你穿防弹背心，也被你拒绝了。”Solo的斤斤计较里有着明显的忿忿不平，他抓着Mendez的手不放，身体则贴得他更近。

“那个我自己可以！”Mendez使了使力也没能将手抽回来，“Illya帮我的那回要更复杂些……”

“复杂到能看到你穿什么样的内裤？”

“我们都是男人。”面对Solo的追问，Mendez习惯性地拱起了眉心，“那没有什么。”

“嗯？我和你也都是男人，帮你套一件防弹背心也没什么。”

“那不一样。”Mendez脱口而出，并未仔细去想是什么让他觉得他们之间有存在任何不同……的确不应区别对待的，但在Solo挑明对他的感情后，他总觉得每当和Solo单独相处，他都莫名地有那么点儿不自然。

“有什么不一样？”Solo放开了Mendez，他向后跨去一步，终于给Mendez留出了能使他感觉自在的空间，“难道不一样在……我对你说了‘我喜欢你’？”

Mendez的头垂了垂，像是要说什么，Solo原本打算耐心等着——从他第一次和Mendez表白直到现在，在各种场合探询Mendez的反应已经是他所热衷的一部分。但这一次Mendez也依然不打算给出任何答案似的，他吸了吸鼻子，在Solo的凝视中擦着鼻子离开了。他像什么事都没发生一样重新喝起了酒，假装自己不知道Solo也沉着脸一声不吭地跟了回来。许是Gaby特意提醒了Illya，所以内裤的话题没在之后再被提及，他们没逗留太久，在得到稍微的放松之后就散了场。

“因为我说了喜欢你，所以你就要躲开我？”

然而在说好各自回家后的仅仅五分钟，Solo又突然出现在了他的车子旁，当他在Mendez刚拉开车门尚未来得及坐进去时拦下他、同时还语带笑意却地问出这个问题时，Mendez只想狠狠用力拉上车门，把Solo那只总能如愿偷得宝贵文物却又总能解决危机的手夹在车框与车门之间，以便让他好好吸取一回教训。

但Mendez没这么做，无论是碍于他们现时的同事关系还是在CIA之外仍不得不在U.N.C.L.E并肩作战的搭档关系，他都从没对Solo半真半假的过分玩笑动过怒，并未把这个以风流作为本能的男人说出口的喜欢当真是一方面，自己若是太过在意似的予以回应，反而会让对方有得逞的快感则是另一方面。

“这公平吗？”无论Mendez眼睛里流转的情绪有多精彩都好，他的沉默不语永远只能换来Solo的得寸进尺。

“把手拿开，”在和Solo的对视中败下阵来后，Mendez也只不过气恼地抓了抓耳侧的刘海，以为自己张一张嘴就能驱赶Solo，“否则我就要拿车门夹你了。”

“‘夹’这个词很容易让我产生别的联想，特别是当我们讨论内裤的问题时，”Solo扶住车门以阻挡Mendez去路的身躯没移动一寸，嘴角勾出的弧度变得更为夸张，“这该不会是你对我做出的什么暗示吧？”

“Solo，”Mendez的嘴唇向内抿了抿，什么都没酝酿出来，所以他只是清了清嗓子，在自以为极具威胁性和警告意味的绵软嗓音中重复了一次，“让开，否则我真的要……”

“想夹就夹吧，”Solo扶在车门之上的手极其缓慢地来回挪动了两下，“如果你舍得的话。”

Solo瞧着Mendez的神情不可谓不认真，即使Mendez在各种场合都已经见过太多次solo与别人调情的模样，他现在所面对的这张与那种时刻截然不同并且满含不同深意的面孔，仍然让他一时之间哑口无言。

“……快拿走，”在心里又一次暗骂完自己的不争气后，Mendez抬起胳膊，把Solo的手从自己的车门上拨了下去，“你不是真的想我夹痛你的手指吧？”

Solo怪声怪气地嗯了一句，身体倒是往后退开了。Mendez才刚刚有“至少Solo总能掌握好分寸的”感受，Solo又完全不懂见好就收一般开口道：

“我想让你夹的可不是手。”

他边说又边小小绕了一圈换了个位置，Mendez完全没注意到Solo什么时候拉开了后座的车门，而他扯过Mendez将他整个人塞进后座时的微笑更是转瞬即逝，Mendez只知道自己的脑袋磕到了车顶后被Solo按着肩推到了最里，等他慌慌张张终于有所反应想要从另一边钻出去的时候，又跟着一起爬进来的Solo在狭小空间内叠到了他的身上，接着他仍傻傻攥在手里的车钥匙不出意外被Solo抢了过去，在所有车门被锁下后，又不容任何辩驳地被扔到了前座下Mendez根本够不着的地方。

“既然你这么想‘夹’我的话……”等这一连串的动作完成，Solo又朝前爬了爬，把那个被困在车后座那个明明高高大大、如今却在一小块位置间蜷着手脚把自己窝成一团的人彻底困住了：

“我可以让你从手开始。”

Mendez完全没意识到自己一再的后退只不过是给Solo留出了更多空间，他既想拿手掌去撑住车顶好让自己别从座椅上滚下去、同时却又想把挤向他的Solo推开，这种没个主意的抵抗到头来也只是方便了Solo掰开他合拢的腿再度贴近了他：

“以你的品味，”Solo看着流露出真实惊慌的、Mendez的眼睛，发现自己得到了一种可耻的满足感——Mendez那种因为自己的靠近而产生的不安调动起了他某个在此之前并未打算付诸实施的念头，“……你该不会一直只穿着那种宽松的平角内裤吧？”

“Solo……”Mendez还是贴着一半的车门缩在那儿，他喊了Solo一声，尽量让自己看起来足够严肃，虽然那对Solo从来不起作用，否则Solo不会像现在这一而再再而三地用各种方式拉近他们之间的距离——物理意义上的——接着再步步紧逼般索要一个回应：

“别想要做什么，”虽然Solo暂时还没做什么，但他也一丝要退开的意思都没有，而Mendez很轻易就能猜出Solo的意图，什么时候开始变得这么了解他、仅仅是对视就能读懂他的表情了？Mendez从没去考虑过这一点，“那会破坏我们之间的……搭档关系。”

“那正好。”Solo像是听到了一个笑话，这让他真实地笑了出来，“我也不是特别想和你继续维持这种关系了。”

就如同几分钟之前Mendez不知道Solo是何时拉开车门把自己塞进来的一样，他现在也不知道Solo是怎么将手袭上了他的裤腰，而他在连腿都没法蹬开的情况下，只能让自己以手做出抵挡，不过无论是经验还是速度，他都远远比不上Solo。皮带和拉链先后被撕扯开，Mendez在过于着急想要保住自己的长裤不被Solo一同脱走时后脑勺又磕上了车顶的扶手，他闷闷地哀呼了一记；Solo迅疾的动作并未因这沉闷又可怜的一声放缓，他反而更快地将那条西装裤从Mendez的胯上剥了下来；白绿相间的柔软棉布跳进两人眼底时，Solo还是难以自控地轻声笑了。

这笑声像是惹恼了Mendez，他干脆地推起了Solo的脑袋，想把他从卡在自己两腿间的位置上赶走，Solo仿佛完全了解Mendez会有何应对措施似的没去顾那只正松松揪着他的头发想拨走他脑袋的手——Mendez从不会真的对他发脾气正是他会做到这般地步的底气——同样不够贴身的长裤和鞋子一起连带着被扔到了车座下，在他准备去拉那条极其宽松舒适的平角内裤之前，Mendez终于有所警觉地先他一步扯住了裤头：

“Solo！”他这回足够严厉地喊了Solo的名字，片刻后又怕引起什么人注意一般重新放轻了嗓音，“这是错误的！”

“为什么？”Solo还是揪住了裤脚，他看着那一小片棉布在他和Mendez的角力间被拉扯得极其平整，“因为我们都是男人？”

“……不是那个，我们……我们是搭档！”

“我说了不想再和你做搭档了，两个月之前我就说了。”Solo这会儿到不那么急躁了，他只是抓着裤脚不放，看尽Mendez脸上不停闪过的忙乱，等着这位在紧急关头总是能言善辩保持冷静、带着大家一起脱离绝境的救援专家到底准备拿什么来说服自己放弃。

“但我……”Mendez在逼仄的空间内除了紧紧拽着裤头像是做最后的防御之外一动都不能动，“我还没想好……”

“不如我们各退一步，”Solo看着Mendez的舌尖轻舔过下唇，首先做出了让步，他放开了被他攥皱了的裤脚，“你现在说你讨厌我，我就立刻离开。”

Solo的蓝色眼睛在车内黯淡的光线间依然很分明，那令Mendez下意识想说什么的话又不自觉收住了。其实他哪怕说个谎、就当是为了摆脱困境随意扯出的借口以此来摆脱Solo的纠缠都不是什么难事，这在大多数时间里都是他工作的一部分。但现在的问题是，他必须面对“他讨厌Solo”对他自己来说确实就是个谎言。

他一点都不讨厌这个男人，他不讨厌这个男人越界的行为，也不讨厌这个男人过分的玩笑。

他只是在Solo过分热情的追逐中慌了神。

可他也真的从没想过要以这种被扒光了裤子的方式和他“赤裸裸”地聊一聊这个话题。

“我……”Mendez的喉结缓慢地滚动了一下，拽着裤头的手指稍松开了那么一些，“Solo，你要清楚，我不是讨厌你……”

“那就够了。”Solo追逼着Mendez毛茸茸的下巴，将上半身完全欺近了他，“对我来说这就够了。”

Mendez还没能好好理解Solo话中的含义，那张把“喜欢”说得无比恳切的嘴唇就贴上了他的。在脑袋和脖子都被固定在这方小小空间的情况下，Mendez只能被迫接受了这个亲吻——也许也没那么被迫，无论是最开始试探性的轻触，还是在几秒后才撬开他牙齿的舌尖，都意外得让Mendez觉得这并没有那么难以接受，在此之前，光是想象一下他和Solo牵手的场景都让他犹疑丛生。

就像这个男人理所当然地会认为他身上这条让自己感觉舒适的平角内裤可笑又老土一样……他怎么可能和完全与他处于两个世界的Napoleon Solo在一起？

不过很快，他就因为正在他嘴里肆虐的、留有酒精余韵的舌头无法胡思乱想了，他不记得Solo什么时候喝了这么多的酒，多到仅仅是舌尖与舌尖的轻触都让他自己有过电般的奇异体验。他努力让自己忽略这层美妙，想着如何在这一吻结束后继续想法子从这种窘境中离开。

然而Solo压根没打算给他留任何逃脱的机会。他让Mendez逃走太多次了，但此刻Mendez就在他眼前、被他逼到无处可逃，既然他已经说了不讨厌自己，那Solo总有办法让他老老实实说一次真心话。他捧住Mendez原本就没有什么转动余地的脸，一手又开始朝下探去。他现在终于了解这种平角内裤的好处了，它足够宽大的裤脚能够让Solo在没脱下它的情况下、将手从裤脚下方伸进去，在Mendez又拽着裤头难以躲藏的时候，轻轻松松地摸到他的屁股。

“So……唔……”Mendez吃惊的叫喊全被Solo持续袭来的吻给吞了进去，那只拽紧裤头的手又使上了些力，另一只手则不免地放到了Solo的肩上。比起妄图推走Solo，他的任何一点动作只不过是给Solo更方便地在他内裤里那一块柔软皮肤上肆虐的机会，即使在完全看不见的情况下，Solo也准确摸去了Mendez的股缝，他的手指在那其间柔柔地滑过，又引起Mendez几声求饶似的惊呼。

他使劲地向左侧出溜，也不管这会不会使车身有所晃动，等他终于摆脱了Solo的吻，他低喘着气再次试图跟Solo协商：

“我说了……”他不自然地扭了扭下半身，想让Solo那只伸在他内裤里的手别再有所动作，“我还没准备好……”

“你永远准备不好。”Solo顺势掐了一把他的臀肉，吓得Mendez差点从座椅下摔下去，虽然在这么一小块距离间他不会真的完全栽倒，不过Solo还是握着他的腰将他扶回了原位，“你会找借口，你会逃，你不会给我任何机会，因为你不准备给你自己任何机会。”

手继续朝下滑去，Solo准确地摸到了Mendez的会阴，仍未被脱下而遮盖了一切过程的内裤让这种侵犯感加了倍，Solo的指甲刚浅浅擦上柔嫩的皮肤，Mendez的扭动又变得近似于挣扎。

“所以，没办法……”以全身做着抗议的人是Mendez，把这话说得无辜又理直气壮却是Solo，“我只能用这种方法帮你下决定了。”

在这句偏近某种宣告一样的话传进Mendez耳朵后，他那条平角内裤终于还是在Solo决意的拉扯下离他而去，但偏偏，他上半身的衣物一件未少，这种既裸露又保守的场面平添了这个幽闭空间内的色情感，Solo的那根早就在他把Mendez卡进这个动弹不得的位置后、就在他的裤裆里比他更心急地鼓胀起来，而现在Mendez抿紧嘴闪躲着视线、手因紧张而不知如何摆放的样子让他意识到，Mendez中意的这种宽松得多的内裤在某些时候可能也很适合他自己——至少它们不会像他现在穿的那条运动内裤那样，把他的欲望裹挟住、紧到令他烦躁的地步。

指望Mendez来帮上一些忙是不可能的了，Solo看着他那只无处安放的手不知到底该遮哪的样子轻声叹气，他还是极近地贴着他，在确保Mendez绝不会有办法从目前的局面中脱离后，Solo迅速地腾出手解开了自己的裤子，内裤被他不耐烦地向下扯开了一些，完全胀硬的阴茎弹跳出来，与Mendez裸露的下体仅隔着几寸距离。

早就放弃从Solo面前逃走的Mendez这会儿更加脑袋一片空白，一切发生得太快，就如同Solo那个毫无预兆的告白一样——他在心里小小地谴责起Solo的自我，无论是改变关系也好或是……做爱也好，哪怕Solo换一种更缓和的方式，Mendez都不至于如此难以面对他。他没法说出拒绝，可他的理智又提醒他别和Solo一样冲动，那会令事情脱离掌控，而这往往让他单方面陷入矛盾的境地。

Solo撕开一袋什么的声音让他回过神来，或许因为过度的紧张，他自己的性器并未因对之后会发生之事的预感而有所抬头，和Solo那根用眼角余光看去都极其惊人的阴茎形成了鲜明的对比，他逼着自己别去注意Solo的下体，而是眯起眼睛看清楚了他手指间正对付着的小包装袋。

“你怎么会……”Mendez已经没法再多惊愕一点了，“随身带着……润……润滑……”

“直觉？第六感？我不知道，今天来酒吧之前，我突然觉得我应该带着它。”那袋小小的润滑油被撕开一个小口，Solo挤出一半涂到了手指上，“事实证明我以后应该每天带着。”

“会很疼，”他紧接着说道，手指又向方才没能玩弄够的地方探去，“忍一忍。”

Mendez本不想在Solo面前表现得像个胆小鬼一样——他已经退缩逃避太多次了，既然已经走到了这步，该发生的就让它发生、之后再想方法也不是不可以——可当冰凉的制服贴上他的穴口时，席卷而来的紧张感还是让他早已绷紧的身体反射性地躲了一下。

“……我还没伸进去呢，”Solo哑然失笑，他将上半身凑过去亲了亲Mendez的胡子，手指又在穴口打着圈按摩了起来。

“我只是……”Mendez紧闭起眼睛吸着气，Solo浅浅的亲吻莫名其妙带给他一阵安心——他似乎太过相信Solo不会伤害他、才退让着把自己送到了Solo嘴边。

“怕疼，我知道。”Solo有一些短小的抱歉，但那还不足以阻止他在一切还没开始前就停下，“总得让你疼一次，你才会记住我。”

手指一如Solo所表现的那样坚定地挤了进去，Solo用另一只手把住Mendez的腰以避免他下意识的乱动会让他更觉不适。可那具全无准备的身体依然立刻自觉地让Mendez感受到了疼痛，尽管这只是一根手指、并且Solo还推进得极其缓慢，也不足以让从未经历过这些的Mendez适应。

腰上的手离开了，Solo转而去握住了Mendez仍未抬头的阴茎，Mendez轻哼了一声，又想用手去推走Solo——两处最私密的部位都被Solo所掌握只令他更觉羞耻——但Solo不给他任何反对余地地轻柔套弄起来，让那根最诚实的东西在他的手里有了生气。

“不……别，别这样……”后穴还戳着半节手指逼得他不停吸气呼气，下腹又紧跟着传来丝丝快感，Mendez觉得自己被两种截然不同的感受逼得整个背脊都冒出了汗，“我自己可以……”

“你要自慰给我看？”Solo坏心眼地又和Mendez对视，那根手指又继续着它的开拓，那导致Mendez扶着车顶抿紧嘴唇往后退去——哪怕他已经退无可退了，“还是我来吧。”

手指在Mendez的默然承受下终于被小穴吃了进去，完全勃起的阴茎也在两人的相贴之中不尽兴地硬着。原本不该这么单调的——Solo很想把Mendez上半身的衣服也剥光、想去啜吻他的乳头、想在他的皮肤上留下很多属于他的印记，但这太过为难Mendez了，以他俩的身高和体型能够以还算契合的姿势挤在后座实属不易，Solo压下了他的贪心，更为专注地开发着Mendez的身体。握着Mendez阴茎的手离开了，Solo转而温柔地抚擦起他的会阴，这种带着抚慰的轻触让Mendez在温和的快感之中放下了一部分的戒备。那些原本只知道抵抗的嫩肉仿佛渐渐换了态度，当手指退出去、变成两根沾满柔滑液体的手指挤占进来时，Mendez的失控大叫也终于变成了缓释一般的抽气。

Solo很清楚Mendez正将全部的注意力放在自己被打开的那处，他警告自己别在这时抬头去看Mendez的双眼——那总是过于认真又坦然的目光总能让Solo泛起更多的喜欢，他生怕现在和Mendez的任何目光接触都会让他失去扩张的耐心。后穴吃进两根手指的时间花费的比之前要短的多，Solo保持着手不动的同时、又去扶住Mendez的膝盖将他的腿向上折起一些后，用舌头轻舔过他大腿内侧的皮肤。Mendez的每一次细小战栗都在取悦着Solo。手指抽出来的时候Mendez不知是解脱还是不耐地倒抽了一口气，Solo又向上爬了爬，接着更加弯低了上半身。

“你相信我不会伤着你，是吗？”他的唇蹭了蹭Mendez的鼻尖，Mendez不仅没有躲，撑累了的手还搭上了Solo的肩。

“……但还是很疼。”Mendez没有正面回答，他只是皱皱鼻子抱怨了一句。

Solo勾着嘴角又退远了，他将剩余的润滑液全部往那个翕动着的穴口推去后一把掐住了Mendez的腰，将自己的那根从顶端开始慢慢没了进去。尺寸完全不同的硬物对Mendez来说无异于又是一次试炼，他在突然间模糊的视线中无意识地喊叫出声，原本搭在Solo肩上的手重重地抓了他一把。

“嘘，别叫得太大声……”Mendez过于紧窄的甬道让Solo也不免抽起了气，冰凉的润滑液和火热柔软的内壁先后刺激着渴望Mendez太久的内心，更别说Mendez正哼哼着抓住他的肩膀、哭也不是喊也不是的无助模样如此生动诱人，他尝试着后撤些、接着又狠狠心往里撞，他的一记顶胯让Mendez又不安地蜷起了上半身，他已经彻彻底底地被推挤到了车后座最里面的位置，可Solo进攻的架势总让他觉得他还得不停往后退，才不至于在又强又快的痛楚和快感中忘记了自己正身处毫无隐蔽性可言的车辆中。

“车……唔嗯……车……”后穴吞吐着的肉棒让Mendez连句话都说不完整，“车在……晃。”

“车当然会晃，”Solo稍稍停了几秒，看到Mendez仍咬紧下唇又无力又紧张地担心着什么后，Solo更是笑得毫无保留，他甚至忘记了Mendez已经是个四十来岁、具有丰富阅历的特工——毕竟微红着脸说出这种话的Mendez在他看来根本纯情到天真，“你还是先担心你自己吧。”

Mendez仓皇地摸回了车顶上方，Solo再次抽插起来的时候他不得不把仅剩不多的力气全用于抓住那个扶手。不过这显然只是Solo的开始，车内的拥挤让两个人之间的欲望都升温得过快，Mendez一度觉得禁锢住他的Solo像捏着个什么没有生命的玩具似的、否则他怎么会在他的身体里冲撞地如此用力？可每次Solo停下、抬起眼看向他、无声地流露那些爱意时，Mendez又觉得他的感情炽热到自己难以承受。Solo的操弄没什么技巧，他就只是固定住Mendez，全凭自己的欲望掌控着碾磨过Mendez肠壁间的软肉。起先他还能在断断续续的哼吟间哀求Solo轻一点、慢一点、用最后的理性提醒自己别叫得太夸张；等Solo又圈住他的阴茎，在他仍埋在自己身体里的情况下套弄起来的时候，Mendez就只能微张着唇不停呻吟了。他并不会知道他绵软的呜咽对Solo来说有多么折磨，Solo突然不再不满Mendez无法完完全全打开身体了，像现在这样可怜兮兮地蜷成一团接受他的进犯、被他操到服帖也不失为一种独一无二的成就。

他对Mendez施予的抚慰很快让他自己也失去耐心了，那只几秒前还握着Mendez阴茎的手转去捏住了Mendez的下巴，Mendez全都由着Solo了，在现在这种情况下，他能不散架或是不被这和以往每一次性交都不同的感觉引领得失了神智已经是个奇迹。两个人在随时可能暴露于他人眼内的车子里挤挤巴巴地做着爱，这种新鲜的刺激感让两个人所体验的快感都不同寻常，几乎是一前一后的，当Mendez的精液无可挽回地喷洒在他没脱下的西装上、Solo也在才抽出的瞬间就射在了Mendez的大腿根部和微微泛红的屁股上。

Solo也流失了大半体力似的压在早就全身酸软的Mendez身上喘着气，他们的胸膛一起一伏地贴着，Mendez试着抬了抬手、发现连那都极其费劲后，干脆就保持着现在的姿势一动不动了，他克制的鼻息就在Solo耳边、柔软的黑发擦也擦着他的脸颊，让Solo前所未有的知足。

“现在你总没法逃跑了，”他平复过来，微微撑起上半身，在近距离间又逼问起Mendez，“Tony Mendez，给我个回答。”

“我……”Mendez终于摆脱了Solo那根硕大肉柱的小穴还在章合作和，那股酥麻感从他的尾端攀升到了脊椎，逼得他又缩了缩肩膀，“我还没……”

“看来是我操得不够用力。”Solo瞬间变了脸色，他的手又顺着Mendez打开的腿一路摸到了根部，明知两个人都不可能在短时间内再次硬起来，Solo也不想就这么放过这个过于腼腆的男人，“大概还要再来一次你才会……”

“不……不要，不是这样！”在Solo明确地又要做什么之前，Mendez急急地接口，过长的刘海也没能遮住他脸上可疑的绯红，“我觉得……也许……”

他停了下来，Solo也不动了，他重新盯着那双总像盛着蜜糖的漂亮棕瞳，等待着一个不会再会让他焦灼不安的答案。

“也许和你在一起试试看也不错，就像，就像……”Mendez眯眯眼睛，发现诚实比逃避似乎要简单得多，“就像我以后也可以试着不再穿那种老式的平角内裤，而是尝试一些别的款式。”

Solo都不知道自己是怎么就笑出了声的，他的身体微微抖动，在自己的笑吓到Mendez前打住了：

“别换，”他亲亲Mendez的嘴角，半是玩笑地说，“你穿那个很可爱，而且至少我下次可以告诉Illya，平角内裤并不是导致你单身的原因。”

浑身上下都在控诉着疼痛的Mendez一把推开了Solo，他向下伸出手、在车座底下摸了好一阵才捞过了被丢到下面的平角内裤，在Solo的吻又要落下之前，他将内裤在手中团了团、然后将它塞进了Solo的嘴里。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年6月27日，以此记录。


End file.
